Children, Adults and Gingerbread
by DarthAnimus
Summary: Finland and England both fail in the three major areas of life, but at least it's easier to deal with when there's two of them. Slight Fin/Eng


**Children, Adults and Gingerbread**

Arthur stood on the patio of Finland's house and watched Peter playing around with Sweden in the layer of snow that had been covering the yard ever since before the two English-speaking nations had arrived. He shivered slightly, despite wearing a thick woollen sweater while Finland standing beside him seemed reasonably undisturbed by the low temperature.

"It's warmer now than it's been in weeks," the fair nation had told Arthur before, all the while smiling brightly. Then he had laughed in amusement and conceded: "But that's not really saying much, considering this is the coldest winter I've had in a while." And when the other had sounded so elated when saying that, Arthur had been unable to find the annoyance needed to complain. Instead he has only nodded and offered: "It looks nice."

However, no matter how polite he had wanted to be towards Finland, Arthur could not stop the action of cupping his hands in front of his face and breathing out to warm the cold skin. There was a shift from Finland, Arthur hoped the other would say they would go inside now, and the Northern nation spoke: "Say, England, do you like kids?"

"I hate children," Arthur answered swiftly and easily. He heard Finland give a laugh beside him and turned to look at the other nation, to see Finland smiling that gentle, bright smile. Then the other spoke in a wistful tone: "I love children." It was short and sincere, much like many other things Finland would say.

A silence followed and Arthur used it to think about something to say to break it. Perhaps he could be a bit lenient towards Finland, he mused, and then he spoke: "Maybe I would like them better if I wasn't such a failure with them."

Arthur watched Finland shoot a short glance towards the pair frolicking in the snow with a fleeting look of envy before the Nordic nation spoke out: "Even though I really like children, I'm really bad with them." A short, sad laugh followed. "I wish I could be natural with kids, like Berwald is." The violet eyes turned to Arthur. "But, the thing is, I'm not any better with adults. You know, years ago Berwald used to call me 'wife' and I always got so defensive about it. I made it into a joke and hurt his feelings over and over again." Finland sighed. "And you know what? That was actually his way of saying he wanted to be with me…but as a friend would." The man laughed, actually sounding a bit happy again. "Berwald's always been really bad with words."

"How are you two these days?" Arthur could not help but ask. He hated himself for it; it was not like he should be interested in that, but Finland had brought it up and he would not have done that if he did not want to talk about it, but what it this was going too far?

"We've had our rough spots, but we understand each other really well nowadays," Finland said with a grin and not at all in a love struck manner and Arthur wondered why he would notice something like that anyway. "It's really hard to explain; you'll just have to experience it yourself."

"Hard to think I would," Arthur muttered gruffly. "I'm the 'Friendless England'. I've been the proud holder of that title for centuries and I don't think that will change soon." To connect with someone, it seemed like such a bizarre concept.

"You told me you've been getting along with your brothers better lately," Finland said slightly offhandedly. "Just give it some time and you will understand."

Arthur doubted his relationship with his brothers could ever be compared to the one Finland shared with Sweden. Certainly there was nearly the same amount of history, the same amount of misunderstandings. But there sure as hell was not even closely the same amount of issues or wars that had gone too personal. Arthur summed those thoughts up with: "It's hard being around other people. I always get so awkward." It was nowhere near what he was really thinking, but it had the same effect. Somewhat.

Finland merely shrugged his shoulders and said simply: "It just takes practise, that's all." The man turned towards the house. "Come on, let's go make gingerbread cookies. With the two of us, I'm sure neither of us can complain." The nation paused. "Peter and Berwald won't be allowed to have any, of course." The other started to walk in, and for the briefest moments Arthur hesitated.

"Tino," he called, and the other turned around, expression expectant, a prompting hum escaping from between his lips. There was no taking it back now that the name was hanging in the air between them. He would have to say something now. He decided to go with: "I bet I can make better-tasting gingerbread biscuits than you."

Finland laughed, the sound coming easily, and then said with a teasing smile: "Oh, in your dreams, Artie."

Arthur smirked. Not about to be outdone, he sneered: "It's on, Finlandia."

"God! Don't call me that!" Finland snapped with utter mortification. "Sheesh, I haven't been called that outside of songs in years, you old timer."

The jab prompted a chuckle from Arthur, followed by the man saying: "Takes one to know one." Then he walked past Finland, remembering that he was still cold, and spoke: "Let's get started on those biscuits then."

_**The End**_

Author's Notes: This was supposed to be some very subtle bonding between the two, but then Finland had to go all: "I'm not dating Sweden, by the way," at England. XD


End file.
